


Make me your master

by withered



Series: Contact High [4]
Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Adachi is a tease, Adachi's still a virgin, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Kurosawa is LOSING IT, M/M, Masturbation, Post-Finale, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withered/pseuds/withered
Summary: Adachi's comfort is tantamount to him, even if that means Kurosawa isn't allowed to touch. At least not yet.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Series: Contact High [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120475
Comments: 16
Kudos: 126





	Make me your master

Adachi tells Kurosawa that he isn't ready, and Kurosawa understands. He does. And Kurosawa means it when he says in return that he'll wait as long as Adachi wants, whether that means a few weeks or months, or forever.

Kurosawa's needs in a relationship are quite simple after all: reciprocation is all he really wants, returned feelings, returned intimacy; the thrill of knowing that when you reach out, someone is reaching back. And Adachi does that. Kurosawa's never dated anyone who experiences anxiety before, but Adachi is getting better at finding the words to explain how it affects him specifically, and Kurosawa has always been a good student particularly when it comes to all things Adachi.

It turns out, Kurosawa wasn't entirely lying by saying that just being close to Adachi is enough. Because it is.

While they won't always touch when they do it, Adachi and he will cook together; they'll share space side by side and read manga or watch tv; they'll even sleep together -- in the most innocent of ways -- and when Adachi doesn't mind the contact, they'll even hold hands. Adachi's shy smile is enough to make it worth it. Kurosawa would have been endlessly content with just that.

Of course, just as with the first time Kurosawa had sworn that the little bit of Adachi is enough for him, he has to take the words back because this -- this is torture.

It starts because Kurosawa walks in on Adachi.

_Doing. Things._

And if that's not shocking enough, Adachi doesn't stop when he realizes Kurosawa is there.

He blushes, all the way down to his nipples, in fact, and Kurosawa's mouth goes dry when Adachi tightens his fist and comes on his chest in splatters of milky white. 

Adachi's mouth is red from where he'd been biting himself, likely to keep quiet just in case Kurosawa heard while he was in the kitchen. Getting caught had clearly not been his intention. Kurosawa usually takes longer to make them breakfast but they have the whole day together and Kurosawa had kept getting hit with the image of a sleeping Adachi alone in Kurosawa's bed that he just wanted to get back beneath the sheets with him and --

"Y-yuichi?"

Kurosawa shakes himself, audibly swallows, and says, "Ah?"

While he'd been lost in his thoughts, Adachi had hastily cleaned himself up with his shirt, afterward covering his lap with it as he blushes an impossible number of shades darker, and says with a wince, "Could I...could we talk about this in the other room?"

Another audible swallow. "Yeah, yes. We can -- we can do that. Ah, here, let me get you another shirt..."

They're sitting across from one another with only tea because Kurosawa hadn't finished making breakfast, and he'd scold himself for it, but honestly, he's in a bit of a daze. He's pretty sure the sight of Adachi's pink, leaking head from his curled fist is seared into Kurosawa's brain. He licks his lips.

"I don't usually don't do that," Adachi says haltingly, he's not looking Kurosawa in the eye so Kurosawa can't tell if he's lying, but he's clearly uncomfortable, more so because he's being so...vague. Do _what_ exactly? Masturbate in Kurosawa's bed? Get caught doing it? Come with someone watching him?

Normally, Kurosawa would withdraw from the topic altogether to spare Adachi, but he's saying before he can stop himself, "How much do you usually do it?"

Kurosawa can imagine the heat radiating off of Adachi as he reddens again. "The-the normal amount! Everything works you know," is his testy reply, never mind that Kurosawa's brows touch his hairline because _yes, yes he does know_. But Adachi hastens to say, "I'm just...not ready for. The other stuff. Or for you to do the other stuff to me."

They've only kissed before, and granted Kurosawa completely understands being too anxious to do more but, again, he's saying before he can stop himself. "I don't have to...do anything."

"E -eh?"

Kurosawa licks his lips again. "You...you seemed to like it when I watched you. And I...I don't mind."

And that -- that is the start of the end.

Because it's been two weeks since and Kurosawa is _dying_. 

While he doesn't always see Adachi getting himself off, he does hear him. Kurosawa can't tell if Adachi has just gotten bolder or Kurosawa's only now just noticed. What was the saying? Think of a red car, see a red car?

Nonetheless, Kurosawa hears him more often than he doesn't. Sometimes in Kurosawa's bedroom while Kurosawa manfully makes breakfast, and sometimes in Kurosawa's shower before they head to work or before they go to bed and it's -- has Adachi been doing that the entire time Kurosawa's invited him over? The thought makes him sweat, makes his pants tighten. 

Catching Adachi do it though -- walking in on him -- is a whole other experience, the noises alone were obscene and delicious but witnessing it is. Well, Kurosawa's imagination is good but the reality makes him lightheaded, anything more and --

He completely understands why Adachi isn't ready because Kurosawa is convinced he'll straight up combust if they so much as touch.

"You're doing it on purpose," Kurosawa complains, pouting, and ruining the scolding tone he'd been going for. 

Adachi blinks, the picture of innocence.

And that -- that should have been the tip-off because ever since they became official three months ago, Kurosawa knows Adachi is far from it. He just didn't expect Adachi to be quite so cruel.

The next time Kurosawa walks in on Adachi, Kurosawa has breakfast ready and the table set. He didn't hear anything when he was cooking so he fully expects to walk in on a sleeping Adachi.

He does not get him.

While at first glance, Kurosawa assumed his boyfriend was still asleep, lying on his stomach, he isn't. The bedsheet's been pushed at the foot of the bed, and the pillows are a mess, Adachi's face pressed against Kurosawa's pillow, and his own moved between his hips.

The mattress creaks quietly with his thrusts, and into Kurosawa's pillow, Adachi muffles his moan as he squirms, the hand that was beneath him moving to reach behind himself. Kurosawa watches, transfixed, as Adachi huffs out a frustrated breath, the bangs of his bedhead fluttering before he turns over. 

The tent in his sweatpants is hard to ignore. His dampened, naked cock even more so.

Kurosawa feels breathless, feels his knees shake when, after Adachi has turned over, thrown his shirt off, and kicked his pants away, he meets Kurosawa's eyes and huffs out a smile.

With his thumb circling his leaking slit, Adachi sighs and settles back on the bed, messy dark hair on Kurosawa's pillow and a mile of naked flushed skin against the dark blue of Kurosawa's sheets. It's too beautiful a sight.

"You should stay," Adachi says, and with a hint of a smirk, "you said you didn't mind watching."

And he doesn't, he really doesn't.

Adachi watches him through hooded eyes as Kurosawa woodenly abandons his post by the door, and settles at the end of the bed. A front-row seat, as it were.

It's the best position to see Adachi slide a finger, wet with pre-come, between his cheeks. Kurosawa almost bites his tongue in half when Adachi arches, his hips thrusting up into nothing, a glob of come spurting out and making a mess at his belly. _Just from the one_. And while Adachi doesn't have small hands, Kurosawa definitely has thicker fingers...

In a trance, Kurosawa watches him pump one digit after another, practiced, confident; teasing himself along a building orgasm that darkens his eyes into black holes and stains his mouth red. 

Adachi clearly doesn't need any help to get what he needs, but his expression becomes strained as his hand moves at an awkward angle trying to get to that bundle of nerves just out of reach.

The material of Kurosawa's sweatpants creaks beneath the strain of his fists at his knees. His breathing is too loud. "Would you...can I?"

Adachi exhales, his bangs fluttering against his sweaty temple. "Yes...yes." His legs fall open further in invitation and Kurosawa is drawn in like a sailor to a siren. 

Spit is hardly the best lubricant, but Adachi seems to like the added friction, the hint of a burn, which makes perfect sense because inside Adachi is a furnace. He's tight too, and squeezing around one finger and then another like Adachi wants to milk him, Kurosawa's ignored cock aches.

After wiping his own fingers against the sheets, Adachi slides them into Kurosawa's hair, gently pulling until Kurosawa can feel every tug to the strands in his every nerve ending. 

It's only when Kurosawa's pressing kisses against Adachi's hip, his abdomen, that he realizes Adachi isn't touching himself at all, simply rolling his hips and fucking himself into Kurosawa's fingers. Adachi's cock is wet and hard, and Kurosawa is sucking it into his mouth before he can even think about it.

Adachi's so shocked by the stimulation he stiffens like he's been electrocuted, and Kurosawa is swallowing him down and licking him clean. 

Over the lapping of his tongue, Kurosawa wonders if Adachi will let him do it again.

Adachi laughs, the sound gurgling when Kurosawa crooks his fingers just so. Then, breathless, "Yeah, yeah, you can do it again. Anytime you want."

Kurosawa quirks a brow, pleasantly curious at Adachi's good humor. 

"Apparently," he says, petting Kurosawa's hair. "I'm still a virgin."

Huh, Kurosawa muses, nosing at Adachi's belly and moving lower, salivating with Plans and Ideas and -- "Imagine that..."

Adachi throws him a lazy, satisfied smile. "Yes, yes you are."


End file.
